


[art] dressed to kill

by crimson_adder



Series: fandom aid (Typhoon Haiyan) [1]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Fandom Aid, Gen, Sharing Clothes, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_adder/pseuds/crimson_adder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan and Sherlock all dressed up as Sherlock and John. (for Fandom Aid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] dressed to kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/gifts).



> haha! posting my fanart now. (I forgot I can do these things) soon I'll finish the rest of the pieces I need to finish, and stop reposting the old ones.


End file.
